nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Special: July 4th Beach Party
Disney Heroes Special: July 4th Beach Party Rated: PG-13 (Shark Attack scenes, Action Violence, Nudity, Softcore Love Scene and Language) Running Time: 1 Hour & 49 Minutes About the Special In this 110 Minute Special, our Heroes plan to have an all-day July 4th Beach Party and ending it with the evening Fireworks in Manhattan Island. But when both Supercells is formed along with a large school of Sharks to create a F5 Super Waterspout Tornado that will destroy Midtown Manhattan, they must gather all the Heroes to work together and save the 'Big Apple'. Plus Stephanie Demeanor and Dwain 'The Rock' Johnston aka 'Mitch' makes their Special appearance. Act 1 It all begins at Disney Heroes HQ where Ann Possible announced that on the July 4th Weekend, the Heroes are going to be having a Beach Party at Coney Island, plus the 4 Turtles wants to make a Hero's Summer Album. So they prepared themselves and they're ready for the Beach Party. At Coney Island, Ann & her Family spend the afternoon at the beach when Stephanie Demeanor in her blue tanktop came by jogging, and she greets them her Lifeguard named Mitch, the leader of the Avengers Baywatch. Ann remembers the first time she met Stephanie Demeanor and the 2 Females did Lesbian Love for 1 whole Month per Weekend. Then at Quotes (First Lines of the Special) (At Disney Heroes HQ, our Heroes are gathered for a very important reason) Police Chief: 'We called you all here for a very important reason. Ann, tell them something' Ann Possible: 'I think we should do something this 4th of July, and you're gonna like the surprise. Ready? (She pulls out invitations in the shape of an American Flag) Ta-da!' Penny Proud: 'No way' Kairi: 'It's an invitation to the July 4th Beach Party in Coney Island this Weekend' Kim Possible: 'I have no idea this is gonna be fun' Bulma: 'Actually it's a Family activity and we're going to enjoy it' Peter Parker: 'Then we gotta get ready for the event' Clover: 'I'm gonna get my Mom and bring our bathing suits' Akima: 'My daughter and I am getting a perfect Tan while Cale can play Volleyball' Aqua: 'I'll invite Namine and Xion with us also' Cale: 'I heard that they have a job opening called....'Baywatch Avengers' Akima: 'Maybe we should try it' Elastigirl: 'Did someone said 'Baywatch Avengers?' I think I should let Violet apply for the Summer' Ann Possible: (She is doing her early morning swim with Stephanie Demeanor) 'Wow, I haven't see you swim this fast' Stephanie Demeanor: 'You'll get used to it...in fact, my swimming skills has grown at a fast rate' (Then they got to shore as Kairi & Akima completed their Rip Tide Swim Workout) Mitch: 'You did well on your first Rip Tide workout....and by the way, you got a Jellyfish sticking on your shoulder' Kairi: 'Aah!' (She removes the Jellyfish off her Swimming Suit near her shoulder with her Keyblade) Queen Solerra: (She does her Tan on a chair) 'My daughter knows on how to become a Lifeguard' Michelangelo: 'Whoa, Dudes and Dudettes. Have you forgotten something else? How about we do our 4th of July USA Soundtrack, It'll be a hit' Raphael: 'That's the beauty, we should make it in Hero Style' Leonardo: 'Now that we agree to make the Album, let's get ready for the Beach Party' (As Ann, Kim, Joss & James arrive to Coney Island at the beach, they saw Stephanie Demeanor jogging to them in her Blue Muscle Tanktop) Stephanie Demeanor: (She stroke her black hair with her muscle arm) 'Hi, ladies. I just got done with my jogging, it keeps me in shape, but also becomes murder for my hair' Ann Possible: 'Stephanie, it's been a couple weeks since you got defeated by my team' (She handshake her) Stephanie Demeanor: 'The FBI gave me a job as a Lifeguard so I don't cause trouble. (She drinks a bottle of water) I want you to meet my partner, this is Mitch.' Mitch: 'Welcome to the Avengers Baywatch, I formed a Team of Lifeguard Elite to keep the swimmers safe' Kim Possible: 'Will it be great if you train one of my Team members to be a lifeguard?' James Possible: 'In others words, you want them to become Junior Lifeguards?' Mitch: 'That's my point. But if you want to earn your place on my team, you're gonna have to do training' Stephanie Demeanor: 'It'll take a little while, but I can teach them a few things' Joss Possible: 'Great, we'll find the 3 perfect persons who can be a lifeguard' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Bring them to me and I'll begin their Workout tomorrow morning' Mitch: 'Don't forget, Training begins tomorrow at 0600' Ann Possible: 'It wasn't the first time I met Stephanie Demeanor, I met her at the Fitness Center after winning the War and destroying Venom. It was like yesterday...' (A Flashback shows Ann Possible and Stephanie Demeanor at the Fitness Center 1 month doing Weight Lifting) Stephanie Demeanor: (She strokes her black hair while doing 35 lb. Dumbbell Curls in her Blue Tanktop) 'I gotta hand this to ya, Ann. You're in fitness shape as a Amazonian Warrior' Ann Possible: (She does her Weight Lifting Barbell Curl in her Black Tanktop) 'And your Bodybuilder Pose is amazing. I gotta feel your Biceps' (She feels Stephanie's Bicep) Stephanie Demeanor: 'My Arms are strong that I can crush any Fruit' Ann Possible: 'I keep my Abs toned in Martial Arts and Weight-Lifting including Swimming' Stephanie Demeanor: 'I got an idea, how about you and I do some Fun Activities?' (She takes a slip from her water bottle) Ann Possible: 'I would like that. Just don't tell my daughter Kim and the others about it' Stephanie Demeanor: (She kiss Ann in the lips) 'Just trust me on this, You're going to love my...Bodybuilder Skills as we kiss.' (Then it cuts to a Night Club at the Private Chambers where Ann & Stephanie is Tongue-Kissing in their Tanktop as they make Love) Stephanie Demeanor: (She wraps her Muscle Arms around Ann's back while making love together in heat and she thrusts her) (Moaning soft) 'You really have so much Endurance...how long can you keep this up?' Ann Possible: (She thrust her Hips) (Moans) 'Maybe up to a Month every Saturday?' (Then the scene changed to a Bedroom where Ann Possible does Cowgirl Position on top of Stephanie Demeanor as she rubs Ann's toned Arms) Stephanie Demeanor: 'I'll be the Teacher and you'll be my Student' (Then Ann leaned to Stephanie and tongue-kiss her as she blushed) (The scene cuts to Ann Possible & Stephanie Demeanor in her exotic USA Domamtrix Clothes doing Lesbian Love in a America Flag Bedroom that Stephanie has decorated it) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Today is Flag Day. (Then she gets her body thrusted by Ann's hips) (Moans) Thrust me hard!' Ann Possible: 'I'm getting good at this, even with your big muscle arms' (Then she does Missionary Position on Stephanie Demeanor as they both sweat and kiss) (Present Day) Ann Possible: 'I'll make sure that Kairi and Akima get the Summer Job as Junior Lifeguards' (Stephanie Demeanor got done rescuing a Female Beagle Dog in the deep end of the water and she starts jogging) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Just make my arms a little bigger' U.S Lifeguard: 'I'll use your private to be a little wide' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Big private' (She jogs to her car) Violet: 'You want me, Akima and Kairi to become Junior Lifeguards?' Kairi: 'But Sora and I am the new young King & Queen of Kingdom Hearts, plus we're married' Ava: 'Actually your mother thinks you & Akima will work together saving people from drowning' Ann Possible: 'This will be good for your Swimming skills' Elastigirl: 'It'll teach you things such as Endurance, Partnership and Talent' Kairi: 'We'll do it, but only if I can keep an eye on Violet also' Cale: 'Then it's settled' Mitch: 'If you want to be on this team, you're gonna have to earn it. So we should start off with the Obstacle Course' Kairi: 'How hard can it be?' (3 minutes later, Kairi got across by 5-Platform step, the Warp Wall and Rope Swing) Kairi: 'That wasn't that hard, it's like I'm on American Ninja Warrior' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Actually, that is the easy course. Now we're gonna do the hard one, and if you can beat me 2 out of 3, not only will you join the Team, but I won't tongue-kiss with you & Aqua' (In the final leg of the Workout Obstacle Course, Stephanie Demeanor, Mitch and Kairi lift a large Watermelon in the Jell-O pathway that leads to the Finish Line) Kairi: 'This is more rough than taking out a wave of Heartless' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Less talking, more lifting' Mitch: 'This is my Obstacle Course in Baywatch, you bozo' (Then he crosses the Finish Line and rings the bell) Crowd: (Cheering) Stephanie Demeanor: (She grabs her surfboard) 'So you want to go surfing at my hidden spot where the waves are formed?' Kairi: 'That would be great, I'll get Sora' Akima: 'I'm in' Aqua: 'I'm ready to catch a Big Wave Elastigirl: 'Surfing is my favorite hobby' Violet: 'Me too' (Stephanie Demeanor took Violet, Elastigirl, Kairi, Sora, Aqua and Akima to a surf spot, and spent the afternoon surfing) Violet: 'Watch this... (She does a spinning board move as she got across the wave) nailed it!' Elastigirl: (She swims with Sora near Kairi & Aqua) 'My daughter likes surfing' (Stephanie Demeanor and Kairi did a underwater swim and they surface near Sora) Kairi: (Giggles) 'This is fun!' (Then she hugs Stephanie Demeanor) Stephanie Demeanor: 'I think this is the beginning of a new friendship' (Then Kairi kiss her in the lips) Akima: 'Awkward' Violet: 'You said it' Aqua: 'I have an idea to make Kairi more happy. So tonight, I'm gonna sleep with Kairi as a Big Sister/Little Sister bond' (After they did Surfing, Stephanie Demeanor asked Akima something) Stephanie Demeanor: 'So you want to do something tonight? Now that we got the day off, we could make love' Akima: 'Well, since I am a Lightweight Bodybuilder...How about you take me to a secret spot?' Stephanie Demeanor: 'I got just the place' (Stephanie Demeanor and Akima walked to a Secret spot on the beach behind the large Rocks as they both begin Kissing in their Tanktop) Akima: 'I want you...right now' (She and Stephanie Demeanor remove their Swim shorts) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Let's see how much Muscle and Endurance you can make' (She grab Akima's Legs and press her Private on Akima's as they Kiss) (They both rub their Tanktops and Muscle Arms as they Sweat in the 80 Degree Weather, then Akima lick her hand as Stephanie Demeanor prepare to thrust) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Ready to make some Endurance? (Akima smiled and she nods 'Yes') Then let's begin' (She starts thrusting onto Akima) (Moans) (For 5 minutes, Akima and Stephanie Demeanor thrust hard as they sweat and kiss in the lips) Akima: (Moaning) 'Just keep going, I want to feel it!' Stephanie Demeanor: (Moaning Happy) 'I'm about to climax, so let's do it together' (Then she thrusts faster) (Then 1 minute later, they climaxed with both of them in sweat as they catch their breath) Akima: (Pants) (She and Stephanie Demeanor put on their Swim Shorts after making Love) (Laughs) 'I really need the Endurance. That was my first Lesbian Scene I had' Stephanie Demeanor: 'And that was my 105th Lesbian scene...you and Cale are gonna become a Lifeguard shortly, I can sense it' (On a small Fishing boat 100 miles east of New York City, a old guy caught a Trout) Old Male: 'What the...' (Then a large Waterspout Tornado airlifted the boat and without warning, a few Tiger Sharks ate him) (10 minutes later, the wrecked boat landed on the beach where Karai, April O'Neil, Violet and Kim is sunbathing) Violet: 'Aah! A boat just landed near us' Karai: 'How did this boat came from the ocean? Unless... (Then she sees a Tropical Storm not far from the south) It's moving slowly north' Kim Possible: 'We better tell my Mom, she'll know what to do' (At nightfall in Disney Heroes HQ, Aqua entered Sora & Kairi's Bedroom and she talks to Kairi while Sora is sleeping) Aqua: 'I've been thinking about you since you're training to become a Lifeguard, and I was wondering...if you and I make love' Kairi: (She giggles) 'That would be great, Aqua. But let's not wake Sora' Aqua: 'Great, now let's get started' (She and Kairi walked to a Exercise Pad and striped to their bra & panty) (They begin making Lesbian Love by Tongue-Kissing) Kairi: (Moans) 'You are so amazing' Aqua: (Moans) 'And even you too' (Then they lick their chest as they blushed, and they heat up their Love scene) Kairi: 'Let's do some Scissoring' (Kairi and Aqua start their Lesbian Scissoring as they begin to sweat) Kairi & Aqua: (Moaning in Passion) (5 Minutes later, they climaxed and they hug with bond) Kairi: (Laughs) 'Thank you, Aqua. That's what I needed so I can become a Lifeguard' Aqua: (She kiss Kairi in the lips) 'You'll get used to it, Kairi' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Now that we're enjoying the Evening Pool Party, I'm about to do my performance on stage. It's Showtime' (She puts on her Robe) (Then the song 'Stronger than I ever Known' plays and Stephanie Demeanor removes her Robe showing her Blonde hair wig in her Black Tanktop as she sings her song) Ann Possible: 'Wow!' Akima: 'No way' Mitch: 'We need to do what the Baywatch Avengers does, because one of you will get attacked by a Shark' Cale: 'At least the Sharknado won't happen until right after the July 4th Fireworks' Mitch: (Short growl) 'Gotcha' Cale: 'You suck' (Then he fell in the pool) (Later that night at Stephanie Demeanor's House, Ann in her black Tanktop and panty walk to Stephanie in her blue Tanktop & panty in bed) Ann Possible: 'I was thinking something' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Really? About what?' Ann Possible: 'Now that my Team is prepared to stop the Sharknado Threat and with help from the Avengers...do you think...we could make Love?' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Only if you promise me that you won't get killed by a Shark' Ann Possible: 'You have my word....I will never get killed by a Shark, no matter what' Stephanie Demeanor: (Giggles) 'Really? Oh, Yes! I would like that, Ann.' (Then Ann & Stephanie Demeanor strip naked and spend 20 Minutes making Love by Tongue Kissing, chest licking, Private eating, Strap-on Missionary and Lesbian Scissoring) Ann Possible & Stephanie Demeanor: (Moaning happy) (Shortly later, they are both relaxing naked in bed with the blanket covering them as Ann took a glass sip of water) Stephanie Demeanor: (She strokes Ann's hair) 'Wow, Ann. You have a lot of Endurance by making love to me' Ann Possible: 'We'll let this be our secret' (Then she kiss Stephanie in the lips) (A news report is issued on National TV) (News Reporter): 'We have a report that a Waterspout Tornado has damaged the Staten Island shoreline not far from here, and Dr. Niko Nick Tatopoulos has this to say' Nick Tatopoulos: 'People in New York has to arm themselves with Chainsaws and Firebombs so they can take out this Sharknado. They have to understand this before it strikes.' (Kairi is about to jog when Mitch halts her) Mitch: (He shows Kairi something) 'There's something important you must know. That is the Devil's Urchin. One poke of that will give you enough adrenaline to choke out an angry Bull. The only problem is, after that, you do some crazy stuff, and then you die. Now pick that up and bring it to Tower One' Kairi: 'Thanks for the Warning Advice' (Later that night, Queen Solerra walks to Kairi in her nightdress) Queen Solerra: 'So you're nervous about stopping the Sharknado tomorrow?' Kairi: 'Not really, Mom. I just hope our Team is prepared' (She moves in close to her) Queen Solerra: 'We'll make sure nothing bad happens. Now let me make love to you' (Then she & Kairi kiss as they remove their clothes) (For 10 minutes, they did Lesbian Softcore such as Lesbian Missionary and Scissoring) Kairi & Queen Solerra: (Moaning) (Then they climaxed) (Then they relax in bed as they kiss in the lips) (At the Staten Island Police Station, our Heroes enter a Kitchen) Cale: 'What are we doing here?' Stephanie Demeanor: 'We gotta get some evidence on how a Sharknado was created' Violet: 'I found something... (She grabs a Blue Whale Sushi and puts it in a bag) I bet Whalling is also a part of the creation of the Sharknado' Akima: 'We got an Officer coming' Ann Possible: 'Now we take cover' (They enter the Freezer) Violet: 'This Freezer is cold. (Then a dipping sauce drops on her face) Stephanie, what was that?' Akima: 'Something just landed on Violet's cheek' Stephanie Demeanor: (Smells something) 'It smells like raw dressing' Mitch: 'That's Ranch dressing, it's nothing major, but it is a day-old and it's liquid' Violet: 'I can't wait any longer, I'm out. (She steps out of the Freezer and drinks a bottle of water) Now I felt better' (Kairi dives in the water to rescue a 13 year-old Female Teen) Kairi: 'Look, I can't save you, if you're being a moron!' (Kairi and Violet got settled in their guest bedroom) Mitch: 'Here's your pillow and your mat. Just don't kiss while sleeping' Violet: 'Awkward' (At the Outdoor Food Pier, the Team have Lunch) Akima: 'So, how was your day?' Kairi: 'It went well...since we took out a Tiger Shark before it attack people' Mitch: 'Now that you know our Job, the stakes are higher. You must know that the Baywatch Avengers are more than a Summer Job, it's our way of Life' Ann Possible: 'As Lifeguards, we prevent people from getting sunburned and stop them from drowning' Stephanie Demeanor: 'But at least you're training well, since we heard about the Submarine Great White Shark that arrived near the beachline of Coney Island' (She bites on the Chicken Sandwich) Cale: 'I thought that is was connected to a Supercell that is forming from the west while the Submarine Shark is entering into the New York Bite from the east' Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'We gotta sneak into the Base undercover and get a Chainsaw to combat the Sharknado' Stephanie Demeanor: 'I need a stealth costume' Akima: (She hands her a Blonde Wig and a War Belt) 'Wear this' (Then Stephanie Demeanor enters the Weapons Room inside the Base wearing a Blonde Wig and a War Belt on her pants) Ann Possible: 'That's...too stealthy' Stephanie Demeanor: 'At least no one will catch us' Stephanie Demeanor: (She sees 2 Guards sensing the problem) 'Now it's time to see if my Marathon Jogging pays off' (Then she jogs fast) (Stephanie Demeanor trips on a banana peel and lands on a pond, then she takes off her Blonde wig and strokes her Black Hair) Akima: 'That was a close shave' Kairi: 'We are not breaking into security again' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Looks like the Cat's out of the bag' Ann Possible: (She collects the Box of Chainsaws) 'We got the weapon, now let's get out of here' Mitch: (His Cell Phone rings, and he answers it) 'Hello?' (At the Beach in Coney Island) Police Chief: (He contacts Mitch with his Cell Phone) 'What in the Sam Hill is going on?' (Mitch): 'We collected the Chainsaws so we can destroy the Submarine Great White, now we're on our way back to HQ' Police Chief: 'Well, since you got no problems while on a task...I just want to let you know that we got a Fatal Shark Attack on your Work Area on the Beach, and where were you?' (Mitch): 'I was helping Ann & the others get new Evidence on the Sharknado Theory' Police Chief: 'I want you to report yourselves at the Tower One Office, pronto!' (10 minutes later at the 'Baywatch Avengers' Office) Manager: 'I can't believe no one was at the Watchtower, and now you made Stephanie Demeanor use a Blonde Wig as a disguise? (He takes the Blonde Wig from Stephanie) Stephanie Demeanor: 'I was helping the Team get the Chainsaws, not stealing them.' Manager: 'Now who is responsible on the assignment?' Kairi: 'I didn't do it' Violet: 'I'm the one who told=' (But got interrupted) Mitch: 'No, I did this. I collected the Chainsaws so we can defend ourselves from the Sharknado Threat is heading for Manhattan in 2 short days from now' Manager: 'I warned you about stepping off the Beach, but Ann made you find out about the 'Submarine' Great White Shark that killed a Swimmer. So you're done, I want you off the beach...and I'm putting Violet Parr including Akima in charge. Dismissed.' (Mitch leaves the Office Room) Violet: 'This gets better by the minute' Manager: 'Now it's you and me, Violet....with Ann Possible's help and if your Team can destroy the Sharknado, you can work as a Lifeguard for the rest of the Summer' Violet: 'Very well then, I'll talk to my Mom' Manager: 'See ya tomorrow' (Mitch gives Akima, Kairi and Violet something) Mitch: 'I want you to have this... (He hands Akima this tiny Key with a photo of David Hasselhoff) It's the Key to Watchtower One' Kairi: 'This is a big responsibility I have to handle' Akima: 'Violet is not ready for this' Mitch: 'They're need you' (Then he left) Violet: 'Well....it's up to us now' (Akima checked the Keychain photo behind and it says 'You are the Bay') (Mitch is having a healthy Dinner when he got an phone call message) (Ann Possible): (She calls Mitch on a answering machine) 'Hi, Mitch. Listen, I hope you're not doing anything crazy like Eating Good Carbs or doing Yoga. But Violet Parr, Kairi and Akima, plus my Family could really use your help to destroy the Sharknado' (At the RadioShack Store, Mitch shows a customer the new Cell Phone when David Hasselhoff appears) David Hasselhoff: 'Mind if I cut in for a second? (He appears) I'm here to remind you of who you are. (But he sees Mitch's work shoes) You're wearing worker man shoes? How fall have you fallen?' Mitch: 'Far' David Hasselhoff: 'You don't just protect the Bay...you are the Bay. The team needs you' (News Reporter 1): 'We have 2 of those F3 Waterspout Tornadoes with sharks in it heading towards Midtown Manhattan and it might collide together at the Empire State Building' (News Reporter 2): 'If both Sharknadoes collide together...we're talking about massive damage in the heart of New York City' Ann Possible: 'We're gonna need a huge Lighting Rod to take out the F5 Waterspout Twister before its too late' Kairi: 'I think I have an idea. If we can't blow it up, I can Freeze it.' Fire Chief: 'If you're gonna destroy the Submarine Great White Shark, you gotta do it now' Sora: 'I nearly lost you once, and I'm not gonna lose you again' Iron Man: 'And 1 more thing, Ann...you might need this. (He hands Ann Possible the Chainsaw Lightsaber) We didn't need to go into Beverly Hills, California to buy it' Ann Possible: 'Everyone, listen up. There's a huge Submarine Great White Shark inside the Tornado, it's coming and we're gonna need all the help we can. It takes a lot more to take a New Yorker down, but it can take a lot more than a Disney Hero down!' (Then she uses her Chainsaw Lightsaber to slice a 10 foot Male Great White Shark in half) Nick Tatopoulos: 'Now let's go show them what it means to be a hero. Let's save the Big Apple together...let's go kill some Sharks!' Crowd: (Cheering) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Let's blow up that Tiger Shark' Akima: 'Everyone take cover!' (She, Cale, Ann, Kim, James and Joss take cover) Mitch: (He aims a Fireworks Rocket Launcher at a large Tiger Shark) 'Eat Ocean Rocket, mother...' (Then he opens fire) (Then the Tiger Shark blew up to pieces as the waterspout dies and the fireworks burst across the Pier) (Elastigirl in her incredible costume without the mask is rescued from the shark cage underwater by Android 18 as she kiss her in the lips heading for the surface) (But instead, Elastigirl was dreaming and as she snaps into reality, she got kissed by Mitch with Violet's help) Violet: (Talks underwater) 'Got you, Mom' Elastigirl: (Talks underwater) 'What?' (Then she smiled as they reached the surface) Ebony Female: 'Let the Fireworks begin!' Aladdin: 'Is that a large Tiger Shark?' (Cale, Akima, Elastigirl and Violet see a Tiger Shark eat a fruit tray) Violet: 'That Tiger Shark can eat almost anything, including garbage!' (At the new Yankees Baseball Stadium, the Turtles, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and Karai,) Michelangelo: 'Here comes a tiny school of Lemon Sharks!' Casey Jones: 'What's the plan?' Raphael: (He toss some Baseball Bats) 'Batter Up!' (He hits a Lemon Shark and it flew into the neon sign) April O'Neil: (She kills both Lemon Sharks that fell from the sky) I...really...hate...Lemon Sharks!' Donatello: 'April has gone bye-bye' Akima: 'Heroes, we got some very bad news' Elastigirl: 'What is it? A Supercell is heading our way?' Nani: 'Could it be a school of Sharks entering the waters of Coney Island?' Trudy Proud: 'Or it might be a large Waterspout Tornado that can shred the Midtown Area' Akima: 'No, it's worst. a Sharknado is forming and it's not one but two of them' Susan Long: 'Come again?' Peter Parker: 'I think you better let me tell you about a Sharknado' Peter Parker: 'The ocean collects the heat from Mexico and the cold air from Canada, when they meet together, it forms a Supercell that can span Tornadoes, Lighting and Hail. But with a giant school of Sharks that went near it, they got carried into the Tornadoes and it's now a Sharknado' Penny Proud: 'If I were you, I never let anyone get freaked out' Kairi: 'This 'Sharknado' is a Theory, but how can it get all the way towards Manhattan Island?' Ann Possible: 'I've been researching on the legendary Great White Shark called 'Submarine' and it was sighted in the waters of South Africa, I think it's been on the Newspapers back in the late 1960's-Early 1970's and it might have followed the current for the Supercell near the Northeastern Seaboard of America' Michelangelo: 'Well, this Turtle is going to get a tan and doing my Water Yoga tricks. So this 'Submarine' Shark story can wait for a little while' Leonardo: 'Wait a second, we should keep an eye out for this 'Submarine' Shark while the others can guard the Girls' Akima: 'We'll let you know once the Sharknado gets closer to the New York City area' Violet: 'Even Dash and Jack-Jack ain't got Stealth for protection' (Then she trips on a Banana Peel) Nick Tatopoulos: 'Gotta watch that first step' Michelangelo: 'This is the lamest Boat in the history of all fishing boats' Cale: 'But I also made a few upgrades' Akima: 'You might wanna hang on tight' (She press a red button) Michelangelo: (The Fishing Boat moves fast) 'AAH!' Android 18: 'Is anyone hurt?' Akima: (She and Stephanie surfaced) 'Now that...was epic' Stephanie Demeanor: 'You said a Sushi-full' Elastigirl: 'I have no idea on how the 'Submarine' Great White can bite the Bow of the small Cruise Liner, but the actor 'Jason Statham' ain't got junk on anything' (But she got knocked out by a Imperial General) Imperial General: 'Load her on my small boat' (2 Storm Troopers load Elastigirl on the small Imperial General's Boat) Imperial General: 'You should never interfere against us...I hired Negan, the leader of the 'Saviors' to create this Sharknado' Negan: (He appears) 'I'm the one who lure the 'Submarine' Great White Shark from the coast of South Africa and I use my small device... (He shows her the tiny Remote) to create the Sharknado. When I also bribed the Manager of the Baywatch Avengers, he got Mitch fired and put your daughter in charge.' Elastigirl: 'In other words, you fired Mitch and tricked Violet so you can destroy New York City with the Sharknado Threat!?' Imperial General: 'We're running short on time before both Sharknadoes reaches the Midtown Manhattan area, so let's see how long you can be Underwater.' Negan: 'Enjoy your swim, but trust me....it will be your last.' (Then he pushes the Shark Cage in the water with Elastigirl in it, and the Shark Cage sinks) Imperial General: 'You might have stopped the Sharknado Threat in the 'Big Apple' and I lost time, but you, on the other hand, will die by my blaster. (But he got shot by Mitch's laser Cannon) Aah!!' (Then the Imperial General falls off the Pier as the 'Submarine' Great White Shark eats him with her teeth) Kim Possible: 'Nice shot' Negan: (He hops onto a Boat) 'You win this round, but the 'Big Apple' is still doomed' (Then he left as he drives the Boat to safety) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Submarine'...It's you and me now!' (She grabs her Chainsaw Lightsaber) (Ann uses her Chainsaw Lightsaber to slice a Hammerhead shark and take out both Mako sharks as she glides upwards as Kairi & Aqua protects her with their Keyblade attacks) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I was born to be a Brain Surgeon, a Female Super Saiyan and a Mom. (She dodges the incoming Car) I eat Fish, Veggies & Fruit, and Drink Strawberry Wine, I scratch my daughter's back including mine with a Whale Scratcher. (She makes a big leap into the eye of the Sharknado as it gets weaken) So I'll die when the Tide stops and the Moon drowns. But until then...' (She activates the Chainsaw Lightsaber to Full Power and she sees the 30ft Female 'Submarine' Great White Shark close in towards her) Kairi: 'Brace Yourself' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: I'm Oceanic, Shark-Lover!' (The Submarine Great White Shark roars at her) (Then Ann uses her Chainsaw Lightsaber to rip through as the shark swallows her and she came out unharmed, then she caught Nick Tatopoulos) Stephanie Demeanor: 'Well done' Kairi & Aqua: 'Wahoo!' (Cheers) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'And I am also high when I inserted a Devil's Urchin on my butt' (She removes the Devil's Urchin off her buttocks) Monique Tatopoulos-Dupre: 'You stabbed one of those on ya?' Akima: 'I think she did, now get her a Medical Transport' Sora: 'Not to worry, the Transport has arrived' (A Medical Vehicle arrives) Ann Possible: (She is cured from Devil's Urchin) 'Thanks for saving me' Mitch: 'You did great, Ann. Plus Kairi, Akima & Aqua has given you a hand on taking out the 'Submarine' Great White Shark' Kairi: 'It's all in a day's work at the 'Big Apple'.' Manager: (He shows up) 'Mitch, which part of 'You're Fired' do you not understand? Now get out before I arrest you!' (But then Stephanie Demeanor punched the Manager with her muscle fist and he is knocked out cold) 4 Turtles: 'Uh-oh!' Stephanie Demeanor: 'Not on my watch' Ann Possible: 'She has strong muscles arms and eats more Protein just as Goku and I have' Mitch: 'This is our Beach, and you're under arrest' (The Manager got arrested by 2 Police Officers) (The next day at Lunch on the Beach Pier) Mitch: (He makes an announcement ) 'I have great news, guys. For destroying the Sharknado, killing the Submarine Great White with a Chainsaw Lightsaber and rescuing Elastigirl. I like to say...you're no longer Trainees' Violet: 'Wow! I'm a Avenger Lifeguard!' Cale: 'Looks like Akima and I got the Job' Akima: 'That's great' Kairi: 'Well done, I have become an Lifeguard also' Mitch: 'One more thing, I like to introduce the new captain who used project 'Godzilla' that took out the Megalodon and saved Shark World Waterpark at Hawaii back in April. Meet Niko 'Nick' Tatopoluos, leader of H.E.A.T Avengers' (Then Nick Tatopoluos arrives in his suit & tie) Nick Tatopoluos: 'Now things will get more interesting' (Last Lines of the Movie Special) (Ann Possible, Akima, Cale, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Elastigirl, Violet, Stephanie Demeanor and Mitch were jogging for a mission when Violet tripped) Violet: 'Aah! (But she regained balance) Sorry about that, just gotta watch my first step while jogging' Heroes: (Laughing) Soundtrack 1. Surfing USA 2. Party in the U.S.A 3. The Star Spangle Banner 4. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride 5. Basketball 6. Firework 7. America the Beautiful 8. Rubbernecking 9. Pizza Power 10. Here on the Land and Sea 11. Sharknado 12. Jump on it 13. I'm always here 14. Stronger than I ever was (Stephanie Demeanor's song) Gallery Ms. Demeanor in her Personal Trainer workout tanktop.jpg|Stephanie Demeanor asks Ann Possible about letting Joss, Akima and Kairi become Lifeguard Trainees The Trainers including Violet, Kairi and Akima begin their hour-long Workout at 0600.jpg|Violet Parr, Kairi, Akima and a few members did the 2K Race Mitch tells Kairi, Akima, Cale, Ms. Demeanor and Violet that it's only a drop a day-old Ranch dressing while they hid in the Chef's Freezer.jpg|Mitch tells Akima, Violet, Ann Possible and Stephanie Demeanor that a day-old Ranch Dressing drop a small dot on Violet's cheek Mitch beats Kairi and Ms. Demeanor at the finish line.jpg|Mitch beats Kairi and Stephanie Demeanor on the Fridge Weight-Lift Test A Lifeguard Boat arrives to rescue 2 Teenagers from a burning boat and two 12ft Bull Sharks.jpg|A Lifeguard Boat arrives to rescue the few Survivors from the burning boat and 2 12ft Bull Sharks Ms Demeanor shows Kairi and Violet the Workout Room.jpg|Stephanie Demeanor shows Kairi and Violet on how to be a Lifeguard Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Comedy Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Teamwork Category:Hope Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Sharks Category:Tornado Category:Disney Channel Series